interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary l
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- l (letter ~) n littera l (el) la Mus n la * ~ , A (the note) Mus] n la label (fig) v classificar * (put a label on) v etiquettar * (put a label on) v etiquettar (-ke-) * (put label on) v etiquettar * n etiquetta * ~ , tag, ticket n etiquetta * ~ , tag, ticket n etiquetta (-ké-) labial Gram adj labial labialize v labialisar labiate adj labiate labile, unstable adj labile labiodental Phonet adj labiodental labor (hard ~) phr travalio dur * (in ~) prep. phr parturiente * (indust) n mano de obra * (labour) v laborar, travaliar * (labour) v travaliar, laborar * (work, labour) n labor, travalio * (work, labour) n travalio, labor * Med n dolores del parto * ~ , toil n travalio * ~ , toil v travaliar laboratory adj laboratorial * n laboratorio laborer n laborator, travaliator * n travaliator, laborator * ~ , workman n travaliator laborious (1. hard-working, industrious; 2. requiring hard work, toilsome) adj laboriose * adj laboriose laboriousness (1. diligence; 2. toilsomeness) n laboriositate labor-party n partito del laboratores labor-saving adj que allevia travalio Labrador n Labrador labradorite Mineral n labradorite labyrinth (1. maze; 2. Anat]) n labyrintho * n labyrintho labyrinthic, labyrinthine adj labyrinthic labyrinthine, labyrinthic adj labyrinthic lac (dark-red resinous incrustation produced by the puncture of the Coccus lacca) n lacca lace (as in Brussels lace) n dentella * (fasten or tighten with a lace) v acordonar * (for shoes) n cordon * (material) n dentella, dentellas * (material) n dentellas, dentella * v acordonar, laciar * v laciar, acordonar * ~ , string (as in shoe lace, corset string) n cordon Lacedaemon (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Sparta) n Lacedemone lacedaemonian adj lacedemonie * n lacedemonio laceration n laceration lachrymal adj lacrimal lachrymation n lacrimation lachrymatory adj lacrimatori * ~ , tear bottle Archaeol n lacrimatorio * ~ , tear-provoking adj lacrimogene lachrymose adj lacrimose lack n carentia, manco * n manco, carentia * ~ of appetite, inappetence, inappetency n inappetentia * ~ of devotion, indevotion n indevotion * ~ of extension n inextension * ~ of grace n disgratia * ~ of precision n imprecision * ~ of proportion, disproportion n disproportion * ~ of punctiliousness, inexactness n impunctualitate * ~ of verisimilitude, improbability n inverosimilantia * v carer * ~ , be lacking in v carer * ~ , want (of something) n carentia * ~ , want n manco lackey, footman, valet n lacai * ~ , footman, valet n lacai (-ài) lacking grace adj disgratiose * ~ in precision adj imprecise * ~ probity, dishonest adj improbe * ~ probity, dishonest adj improbe (ìm-) Laconia n Laconia Laconian adj laconic * n lacono laconic adj laconic laconism n laconismo lacquer n lacca * v laccar lactate Chem n lactato lactation (1. action of suckling; 2. secretion of milk) n lactation lactescence n lactescentia lactescent (having a milky look) adj lactescente * (having a milky look) adj lactescente (ppr of lactescer) lactic (pertaining to milk; 2. Chem]) adj lactic lactiferous adj lactifere lactose Chem n lactoso lactucarium (mild narcotic substance extracted from lettuce) n lactucario lacuna n lacuna lacunose adj lacunose lacustrine adj lacustre lad n garson, juvene * n juvene, garson * ~ , boy, young man, youth n garson ladder (in a stocking) v dismaliar se * n scala laddie n puera lade, load v cargar laden adj cargate ladino adj/n hispano-judeo, ladino * ~ adj/n ladino, hispano-judeo ladle n coclear * n coclear (grande) * v servir con coclear lady n dama * n dama, seniora, domina * n domina, dama, seniora * n Lady * n Lady A] * n seniora * n seniora, domina, dama ladybird n coccinella lady's maid n camerera lag (cover) v revestir con materia isolante * (delay) v morar * n retardo lager (beer) n bira clar german, lager * (beer) n lager, bira clar german lagoon n laguna laic, laical, lay adj laic * ~ , laical, lay adj laic (làic) * ~ , layman n laico laical, lay, laic adj laic * ~ , lay, laic adj laic (làic) laicization n laicisation laicize v laicisar lair n cubil laity n laicos lake (large body of water surrounded by land) n laco * (pigment obtained from lac) n lacca * ~ Leman, Lake of Geneva n Lemano * n laco * ~ of Geneva, Lake Leman n Lemano -lalia (talking) occurring in compounds] n -lalia * ~ -lalia (talking) occurring in compounds] n -lalia (-ìa) lama n lama lamb n agno lambda (11th letter of the Greek alphabet) n lambda lambdacism n lambdacismo lambent adj lambente * adj lambente (ppr of lamber) lame (crippled) adj claude * (make ~) v stropiar * (of excuses) adj debile * (person) n stropiar * ~ , limping adj claude * ~ , maim, cripple v stropiar lamellibranch Zool n lamellibranchio lament (1. to wail; 2. to bewail) v lamentar * n lamento * v lamentar * ~ , lamentation n lamento * ~ , plaint, lamentation n plancto lamentable (be pitied) adj lamentabile * adj lamentose * ~ , worthy of tears adj lacrimabile lamentation n lamentation * ~ , deploration n deploration * ~ , lament n lamento * ~ , lament, plaint n plancto lamenter n lamentator lamina (thin plate, foil; 2. Bot] (the blade or flat expanded portion of aleaf) n lamina * (thin plate, foil; 2. Bot] (the blade or flat expanded portion of aleaf) n lamina (là-) laminate (to beat or roll into thin plates; 2. to split into layers or leaves; 3. to overlay with plates of metal) v laminar lamination n lamination lamp n lampa * n lampa, lampada * n lampada * n lampada (là-) * ~ shop n lampisteria * ~ shop n lampisteria (-ìa) lampadary n lampadario lampion n lampion lamplighter, lampman n lampista lampmaker n lampadero * ~ or lamp seller n lampista lampman, lamplighter n lampista lampoon n pamphleto lampooner n pamphletero lamp-post n palo de lampa lamprey Ichthyol n lampreda lamp-shade n paralumine lance (surgery) v lancettar * Surg v lancettar * n lancea * ~ , spear n lancea lanceolate Bot adj lanceolate * ~ leaf, petal Bot n lanceola * ~ leaf, petal Bot n lanceola (-cé-) lancer n lancero lancet n lancetta lancing (action or result of) Surg] n lancettada land (earth) n terra * (from ship) v disbarcar * (go ashore from a ship or boat) v abbordar * (nation) n pais * (of plane) v atterrar * (soil, tract of land) n terreno * Aeronaut v atterrar * adj terren * ~ , country n pais * ~ , country n pais (-ìs) * ~ , earth adj terren * ~ , soil n terreno Landau n Landau landing (act of) Naut] n abbordo * (from ship) n disbarcamento * (of house) n corridor del scalas * (of plane) n atterrage * Aeronaut n atterrage * Aeronaut n atterrage (-aje) * ~ pier, wharf n disbarcatorio land-lady (of house) n proprietaria * ~ -lady (of inn) n albergera * ~ -lady (of pub) n patrona land-lord (of house, land) n proprietario * ~ -lord (of inn) n albergero * ~ -lord (of pub) n patrono land-mark (notable feature) n puncto de referimento * ~ -mark n marca de terra land-on-one's-feet v cader super le pedes land-scape n paisage landscape-painter n paisagista * ~ -painter n paisagista (-jìsta) land-slide n glissation terranee * ~ -slide n lapso de terreno lane (on motorway) n via * (road) n parve strata language (expression) n expression * (phrasing) n linguage * (tongue) n lingua, linguage * (tongue) n linguage, lingua * ~ , speech n linguage * ~ , speech n linguage (-aje) * ~ , tongue n lingua language-laboratory (lang-lab) n laboratorio linguistic languet, languette n linguetta languette, languet n linguetta languid adj languide languish (become or continue to be languid) v languer * v languer languishment n languimento languor (state of bodily or mental weariness) n languor languorous adj languorose laniferous, wool-bearing adj lanifere lanky adj alte e magre lanolin n lanolina lantern (1. as in railroad lantern; 2. Arch]) n lanterna * n lanterna lanuginous, downy adj lanuginose lap (lick) v lamber * (sport) n circuito del pista * n gremio * ~ , lick v lamber lapel n reverso lapidary adj lapidari * n lapidario lapidate, stone (1. to hurl stones at (someone) 2. to put to death by stoning) v lapidar lapidation, stoning n lapidation lapidator, stoner n lapidator lapideous, stone, stony adj lapidee lapidescence n lapidescentia lapidescent adj lapidescente lapidicolous Zool adj lapidicole lapidific adj lapidific lapidification, petrifaction, petrification n lapidification lapidify, petrify v lapidificar lapidous, stony adj lapidose lapillo, papillus Geol n lapillo * ~ , papillus Geol n lapillo I] lapis lazuli n lapislazuli * ~ lazuli n lapislazuli (-làz-) Lap-land Geog n Lapponia lapp adj/n lappon lapse (1. as in lapse of time; 2. slip) n lapso * (mistake) n error, falta * (mistake) n falta, error * (of time) n lapso * v perimer * ~ , expire, become invalid v perimer * ~ , expire, become invalid v perimer -im-/-empt-] lapsed adj perempte * ~ , expired, invalid adj perempte larceny n furto larch n larice * n larice (là-) lard (1. Cookery]; 2. to interlard) v lardar * Cookery v interlardar * n lardo * v lardar lardaceous adj lardacee larder n dispensa larding or interlarding (action of) n interlardamento lardy adj lardose large (be at ~) v esser libere * adj grande * ~ kettle, cauldron n caldieron larghetto Mus n larghetto * Mus n larghetto I] largo Mus n largo lark (bird) n aloda * (fun) n burla, farce, farsa * (fun) n farce, farsa, burla * (fun) n farsa, burla, farce * (singing bird of the family Alaudidae) n aloda * (singing bird of the family Alaudidae) n aloda (?) * v burlar, facer un farce * v facer un farce, burlar larva (1. Rom. Mythol]; 2. Zool.) n larva * n larva larval adj larval larvate Med adj larvate laryngeal adj laryngee laryngitis n laryngitis * n laryngitis (-ìtis) laryngoscope n laryngoscopio laryngoscopia n laryngoscopia * n laryngoscopia (-ìa) larynx n larynge lascivious adj lascive lasciviousness n lascivitate laser n laser lash (eyelash) n cilio * (tie) v attaccar, ligar * (tie) v ligar, attaccar * (whip) n colpo del flagello * (whip) v flagellar lashing (tying) n attaccamento * (whipping) n flagellamento lass n puera lassitude, weariness n lassitude lasso n lasso * n lasso A] * v prender al lasso last (at ~) prep. phr al fin * (for shoes) n forma * (the ~) prep. phr usque al fin * adj ultime * adj ultime (ùl-) * adv in le ultime loco * ~ but two, antepenultimate adj antepenultime * ~ but two, antepenultimate adj antepenultime (-ùl-) * ~ night phr a nocte, nocte passate * ~ night phr nocte passate, a nocte * ~ on, perdure, continue v perdurar * v durar, permaner * v permaner, durar * ~ week phr le septimana passate * ~ , be permanent, endure v permaner * ~ , endure v durar * ~ , final adj supreme last-but-one adj penultime last-but-two adj antepenultime lasting adj durabile, permanente * adj permanente, durabile * ~ one day adj diurne * ~ , durable adj durabile * ~ , enduring, permanent adj permanente * ~ , enduring, permanent adj permanente (ppr of permaner) last-year n le anno passate latch n pessulo late (be ~) v esser in retardo * (deceased) adj decedite * (delayed) adj retardate, tardive * (delayed) adj tardive, retardate * (recent) adj recente * adv in retardo * adv sero * adv tarde latecomer n retardatario late-cover v retardatario lateen yard Naut n antenna lateen-rigged lighter Naut n fusta lately adv recentemente * ~ , recently, newly adv nuper * ~ , recently, newly adv nuper (nù-) latency n latentia lateness (of arrival) n arrivata tardive * (of time) n hora avantiate latent adj latente * adj latente (ppr of later) later adj ulterior * adv depost, plus tarde * adv plus tarde, depost * ~ , subsequent adj ulterior * ~ , subsequently adv posteriormente * ~ , subsequently adv ulteriormente lateral adj lateral laterally adv lateralmente latest (at the ~) prep. phr al plus tarde * adv ultime lathe n torno lather n scuma * v facer scuma laticlave Antiq n laticlavo latifundium n latifundio Latin (1. Rom. Hist] (native or inhabitent of Latium; 2. member of one of the Latin races; 3. Latin language) n latino * adj latin * adj latin * n latino Latin-America Geog n Latin America latin-american adj latino-american * ~ -american n latino-americano Latinism n latinismo Latinist n latinista Latinity n latinitate Latinization n latinisation Latinize (make Latin or Latinlike) v latinisar latitude (1. freedom from narrow restrictions; 2. Geol]) n latitude * n latitude latitudinal adj latitudinal latitudinarian adj latitudinari * n latitudinario Latium n Latio latria Theol n latria * Theol n latria (-ìa) latrine n latrina * ~ , privy n privata latter (second of two) (the) dem adj iste * adj iste lattice enclosure, grating, railings n cancello * n cancello, reticulo * n reticulo, cancello * ~ work, grating n grilliage * ~ work, grating n grilliage (-aje) Latvia Geog n Latvia * n Latvia * n Lettonia latvian adj lette, letton * adj letton, lette * n letto, letton * n letton, letto laud, praise v laudar laudability, praiseworthiness n laudabilitate laudable adj laudabile * ~ , praiseworthy adj laudabile laudanine Chem n laudanina laudanum (tincture of opium) n laudano * (tincture of opium) n laudano (làu-) laudation, praise, lauding n laudation laudative, laudatory adj laudative laudatory adj laudatori * ~ , laudative adj laudative lauder n laudator lauding, laudation, praise n laudation laugh n riso * v rider * v rider rid-/ris-] laughable adj risibile laugh-at v rider se de laughing-stock adj ludibrie * ~ -stock n ludibrio laughter n riso * n riso, risos laughter-burst n risada launch (1. to set afloat; 2. to start, set going) v lancear * (as in steam launch) n lancha * (as in steam launch) n lancha (-sh-) * n lancha * v lancear launching (1. setting afloat; 2. starting off, setting in operation) (action of) n lanceamento * n lanceamento launching-pad n platteforma de lanceamento launder v lavar e repassar laundress n lavandera laundry (dirty clothes) n pannos a lavar * (establishment where clothes and other articles are washed and ironed) n lavanderia (-ìa) * (establishment where clothes and other articles are washed and ironed) n lavanderia * (just washed) n pannos lavate * (place) n lavanderia Lauraceae Bot n lauraceas lauraceous adj lauracee laureate, crowned with laurel adj laureate laurel (tree or shrub) n lauriero * adj lauree * ~ crown n laurea * ~ grove n laureto * n lauriero, lauro * n lauro, lauriero * ~ , bay-tree, bay-laurel n lauro lauric Chem adj lauric lava (volcanic) n lava * n lava lavabo (1. R.C.Ch]; 2. washstand) n lavabo lavatic, lavic adj lavic lavatory (on bus, trains) n lavatorio, w.c. * (on bus, trains) n w.c., lavatorio * n lavatorio, w.c. * n w.c., lavatorio lavender (color) adj color de lavandula * Bot n lavandula * n lavandula lavic, lavatic adj lavic lavish adj prodige * v prodigar, profunder * v profunder, prodigar law (body of laws) n derecto * (in ~) n affin * (my in -s) n mis affines * (profession, statute) n lege * n lege * ~ , right (as in divine right or law) n jure law-abiding adj observante le lege law-breaker n transgressor, violator * ~ -breaker n violator, transgressor lawful adj legitime, licite * adj licite, legitime * ~ , licit adj licite * ~ , licit adj licite (lì-) lawfulness, legality n legalitate law-glver n legifero lawless n anarchic, ingovernabile * n ingovernabile, anarchic lawlessness n anarchia lawmaker n legifero * n legifero (-ì-) lawmaking adj legifere lawn (ground covered with fine grass) n gazon * n gazon * ~ tennis n lawn tennis * ~ tennis n lawn tennis A] lawn-mower n machina a tonder le lawsuit n lite * n lite, processo * n processo * n processo, lite lawyer n homine de lege lax adj laxe, negligente * adj negligente, laxe laxative Med adj laxative * adj laxative * n laxativo * ~ , aperient n aperitivo * ~ , aperitive, aperient adj aperitive laxity, laxness n laxitate laxness, laxity n laxitate lay (up) on v imponer * (up) on v imponer -pon-/-posit-/-post-] * adj laic * ~ brother Eccl n converso * ~ hold of, take v sumer * ~ hold of, take v sumer sum-/sumpt-] * ~ in a stock of, stock v stockar * ~ out, spend v erogar * ~ up (through illness) v allectar * vi poner ovos * vt poner * ~ waste v vastar * ~ with a mat v mattar * ~ , laic, laical adj laic * ~ , laic, laical adj laic (làic) * ~ , put, place v poner * ~ , put, place v poner pon-/posit-/post-] lay-a-bet v facer un sponsion lay-aside v poner a un latere layer n jacimento, strato * n strato, jacimento * ~ , deposit, stratum Geol n jacimento * ~ , stratum n strato laying (up) on n imposition * ~ a pavement, paving (act of) n pavimentation * ~ a pavement, paving (action of) n pavage * ~ a pavement, paving (action of) n pavage (-aje) layman n laico * n profano * ~ , laic n laico * ~ , secular n secular lay-out (clothes, papers) v poner * ~ -out (diagram) n plano * ~ -out v poner lay-up (basketball) n layup * ~ -up (store up) v accumular lazaretto (building or vessel used for detention in quarentine) n lazaretto Lazarist, Vincentian R.C.Ch n lazarista Lazarus n Lazaro * n Lazaro (là-) laze v facer nihil, otiar * v otiar, facer nihil laziness n pigressa * n pigressa, pigritia * n pigritia * n pigritia, pigressa lazuli (lapis) n lazuli * (lapis) n lazuli (là-) lazulite n lazulite lazy adj indolente, pigre * adj pigre * adj pigre, indolente lead (1. the metal lead; 2. bullets, shot) n plumbo * (command) v diriger, ducer * (command) v ducer, diriger * (guidance) n conducta * (guide) v conducer, ducer, guidar * (guide) v ducer, guidar, conducer * (guide) v guidar, conducer, ducer * (metal) n plumbo * adj plumbee * ~ astray v discamminar * ~ away, abduce Physiol (abduct) v abducer * ~ away, abduce Physiol (abduct) v abducer -duc-/-duct-] * ~ poisoning, saturnism n saturnismo * ~ , guide, conduct v menar * ~ , plumbeous adj plumbee * ~ , plummet Naut n sonda lead-astray (be in the ~) v esser al testa * ~ -astray v disviar leaden adj de plumbo, plumbee * adj plumbee, de plumbo leader (of an army) n stratego * (of newspaper) n articulo de fundo * (person) n chef, leader, conductor * (person) n conductor, chef, leader * (person) n leader, conductor, chef * ~ , chief n chef * ~ , chief n chef F] leadership n commando, direction * n direction, commando leading adj eminente, principal * adj principal, eminente * ~ or outstanding person n summitate * ~ , inducing adj inductive leadsman Naut n sondator leaf (1. Bot]; 2. leaf of a book) n folio * (of door) n valva * Bot n folio * ~ or wing (of a folding door) n valva * ~ , leave, shoot out leaves foliar v foliar leafless adj defoliate leaflet n folio volante, foliolo * n foliolo, folio volante leafstalk, petiole Bot n petiolo * ~ , petiole Bot n petiolo (-tì-) leafy (furnished with leaves) adj foliate * adj foliose league (association of persons, countries) n liga leak (of gas) n fuga * (of water) n via de aqua * v facer aqua leakage (fig) n revelation * (of liquid, gas) n fuga, perdita * (of liquid, gas) n perdita, fuga leak-out v transpirar lean (of meat) adj magre * (of wall) v inclinar * (thin) adj discarnate, magre * (thin) adj magre, discarnate * v appoiar * v appoiar (se) * ~ , thin, meager adj magre leaning (inclination) n inclination * (resting) adj appoiate * (sloping) adj inclinate * (tendency) n tendentia leanness, thinness Hcnce: emaciar n macie * ~ , thinness n magressa lean-out v inclinar se leap (- year) n anno bissextil * n salto * v saltar * ~ , bound, jump n salto * ~ , bound, jump v salir * ~ , bound, jump v salir sal-/salt-] leap-year n anno bissextil learn (1. to gain knowledge of, by study or instruction; 2. to acquire information about, find out about) v apprender * v apprender learned adj docte * adj docte, erudite * adj erudite, docte * ~ man, teacher, scholar n doctor * ~ person, scholar n erudito * ~ , informed, well-informed adj sciente learner n comenciante learning n erudition, saper, scientia * n saper, scientia, erudition * n scientia, erudition, saper * ~ , knowledge n saper * ~ , knowledge n scientia lease n contracto de location * v arrentar, locar * v locar, arrentar lease-hold n proprietate arrentate leash n corda leasing n location * ~ , letting out (for hire) n location least (at ~) prep. phr al minus * (not in the ~) prep. phr nullemente * adj minime * adv le minus * adv minime * adv minime (mì-) * ~ , smallest, minimal adj minime * ~ , smallest, minimal adj minime (mì-) leather adj de corio * n corio leathery adj coriacee leave (absence) n congedo * (get going!) v/interj vade! * (mil) n commeato * (permission to depart) n congedo * (to allow to remain in some place or state; 2. to commit, entrust, hand over) v lassar * ~ a hiatus v hiar * ~ a margin on v marginar * ~ behind, relinquish v relinquer * ~ behind, relinquish v relinquer -linqu-/-lict-] * n permission * ~ out, skip v saltar * ~ the tracks, derail v derailar * ~ the tracks, derail v derailar (-rél-) * vi partir * vt lassar, quitar * vt quitar, lassar * ~ , depart v partir * ~ , furlough n commeato * ~ , quit v quitar * ~ , shoot out leaves foliar, leaf v foliar leave-alone v lassar in pace leave-behind v abandonar, relinquer * ~ -behind v relinquer, abandonar leaven n levatura leave-off v cessar leave-out v omitter lebanese adj/n libanese Lebanon (1. Lebanon Mountains; 2. state of Lebanon) n Libano * (1. Lebanon Mountains; 2. state of Lebanon) n Libano (lì-) * Geog n Libano lecherous adj lascive lector R.C.Ch n lector lecture n conferentia * v conferentiar * vi conferentiar * vt sermonisar lecturer n conferentiante ledge (on building or cliff) n bordo saliente, cornice * (on building or cliff) n cornice, bordo saliente * (shelf) n planca ledger n libro major leech n sanguisuga * ~ , bloodsucker Zool n sanguisuga leek n porro leer n reguardo maligne * v reguardar malignemente left (be - over) v restar * (be ~) v lassate * (from - to right) adv ab sinistra verso dextra * (not right) adj leve * (not right) adj sinistre * (on the ~) adv a sinistra * (on the ~) adv al leva * adj leve, sinistre * adj sinistre, leve * n leva * vi past part * vt past part left-hand n mano leve, sinistra mano * ~ -hand n sinistra mano, mano leve left-handed (using the left hand more easily than the right) adj sinistromane * ~ -handed adj sinistromane left-luggage-office n deposito de bagages left-wing (-er) n socialista * ~ -wing adj socialista leg (of a chair, table) n pede * (of furniture) n pede * (pull somene's ~) v mystificar un person * Anat n gamba * n gamba legacy n legato legal adj legal legality, lawfulness n legalitate legalization n legalisation legalize (make legal, render legally valid) v legalisar * v legalisar legally adv legalmente legate (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. R.C.Ch]) n legato legatee n legatario legation (1. office, position, dignity, of alegate or of an envoy; 2. diplomatic representative of a country together with his staff; 3. premises occupied by a legation) n legation * n legation legend (1. myth, fable; 2. inscription, caption) n legenda * n legenda legendary adj legendari legging n gambiera legibility n legibilitate legible adj legibile legion (1. Mil]; 2. very large number) n legion * n legion legionary adj legionari * n legionario legislate v legiferar legislation (1. making of laws; 2. laws made) n legislation * n legislation legislative (- branch) n ramo legislative * (as in legislative body) adj legislative * adj legislative legislator n legislator legislature (legislative body) n legislatura legitimacy n legitimitate legitimate (1. as in to legitimate a child; 2. to justify) v legitimar * (1. lawfully begotten; 2. lawful, accordant with law) adj legitime * (1. lawfully begotten; 2. lawful, accordant with law) adj legitime (-gì-) * adj legitime * v legitimar legitimation n legitimation legitimism n legitimismo legitimist n legitimista legume n legumine legumin Chem n legumina leguminiform adj leguminiforme leguminous adj leguminose leisure n otio * n otio, tempore libere * n tempore libere, otio leisurely adv sin pressa, tarde * adv tarde, sin pressa lemma Math n lemma lemon (fruit of the lemon tree) n limon * adj citrin * n citro, limon * n limon, citro * ~ tree n limoniero * ~ yellow n citrina lemonade n citronada, limonada * n limonada * n limonada, citronada * v endor n limonadero lemon-colored adj citrin lend v prestar lender n prestator lending (action of) n prestation * n prestation length (at ~) adv longe * (geographical) n longitude * (spatial) n longor * n longitude lengthen (make longer) v allongar * v allongar, prolongar * v prolongar, allongar lengthening (act of) n allongamento lengthy (longish) adj assatis longe * (wordy) adj prolixe leniency n clementia, indulgentia * n indulgentia, clementia lenient adj clemente, indulgente * adj indulgente, clemente Leningrad n Leningrad Leninism n leninismo Leninist n leninista lens (photog) n lenticula * Anat n crystallino * Opt n lente * n opt Lent n quaresima * n quaresima * n quaresima (-ésima) Lenten adj quaresimal lenticel Bot n lenticella lenticular adj lenticular lentiform adj lentiforme lentil n lente * n lenticula leo n leon Leonidas n Leonidas * n Leonidas (-ò-) leonine, lion adj leonin leontiasis Pathol n leontiase * Pathol n leontiase (-ì-) leopard Zool n leopardo * n leopardo leper n leproso lepid-, lepido- (scale) occurring in compounds] n lepid- lepidodendron Paleontol n lepidodendro lepidolite Mineral n lepidolitho * Mineral n lepidolitho (-òlito) lepidopterous Entom adj lepidoptere lepidosiren Zool n lepidosirena Lepisma Entom n lepisma leporide n leporide * n leporide (-pò-) leporine, hare adj leporin leprosarium, leprosery n lazaretto leprosery, leprosarium n lazaretto leprosy n lepra leprous adj leprose lesbian adj lesbian * n lesbiana lesion n lesion Lesotho Geog n Lesotho less (more or ~) prep. phr plus o minus * (none the ~) prep totevia * adj minus de * adv minus * adv minus (mì-) less-and-less adv de minus in minus lessee n locatario lessen v diminuer, minuer * v minuer, diminuer * ~ , diminish v diminuer * ~ , diminish v minuer * ~ , diminish v minuer minu-/minut-] lessening n diminution, remission * n remission, diminution lesser adj minor lesson (1. Eccl]; 2. something taught or learned) n lection * n lection lessor n locator lest conj de pavor que let (allow to, permit to) v lassar * (allow) v lassar * (may... that ...) n que ... * (rent) v arrentar, locar * (rent) v locar, arrentar * ~ go, set free, release v laxar * n obstaculo * ~ off gas, break wind v peder * ~ , rent v locar let-down (lower) v abassar * ~ -down (morally) v disappunctar lethal adj lethal lethargic adj lethargic lethargy n lethargia * n lethargia (-ìa) * n lethargo let-me-know-about-it v face saper lo a me let-out v lassar sortir let's-go v vade nos Lett n Latvian * n letto letter (1. letter of the alphabet; 2. epistle) n litera (lì-), littera (lì-) * (1. letter of the alphabet; 2. epistle) n litera, littera * (1. letter of the alphabet; 2. epistle) n littera (lì-), litera (lì-) * (1. letter of the alphabet; 2. epistle) n littera, litera * (communication) n littera * (of the alphabet) n litera, littera * (of the alphabet) n littera, litera * ~ patent n patente * ~ writer n epistolero * ~ , epistle n epistola * ~ , epistle n epistola (-pìs-) letter-box n cassa postal lettered (versed in letters, educated) adj literate, litterate * (versed in letters, educated) adj litterate, literate letter-head n capite de littera lettering n inscription letters (man of ~) n litteratto, persona de litteras * (man of ~) n persona de litteras, litteratto * n correspondentia letterweight, paperweight n cargalitteras * ~ , paperweight n cargalitteras (-lìt-) * ~ , paperweight n cargapapiros * ~ , paperweight n cargapapiros (-pì-) letting off gas, breaking wind (action of) n pedito * ~ off gas, breaking wind (action of) n pedito (pé-) Lettish (language) adj letton * (language) n letto * adj lette * adj letton lettuce n lactuca let-us-go (allow us to go) v lassa nos ir * ~ -us-go (get going) v vade nos leuchaemia, leukemia n leucemia * ~ , leukemia n leucemia (-ìa) leuchaemic, leukemic adj leucemic leucocyte Anat n leucocyto * Anat n leucocyto (-ò-) leuk-, leuco- (white) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj leuc- leukemia (-kaem-) n leucemia * ~ , leuchaemia n leucemia * ~ , leuchaemia n leucemia (-ìa) leukemic, leuchaemic adj leucemic Levantine adj levantin * n levantino levator Anat n elevator level (1. instrument for establishing a level surface; 2. degree of elevation of a plane) n nivello * (1. Surv]; 2. to make level or even) v nivellar * (on the ~) adj honeste * adj plan, platte * adj platte, plan * adv in tote sinceritate * n grado, nivello * n nivello, grado * v applattar, nivellar * v nivellar, applattar * ~ , flat adj platte * ~ , plane, flat adj plan * ~ , smooth out v explanar level-crossing n passage a nivello leveler (one who or that which levels) n nivellator level-headed adj ben equilibrate, judiciose * ~ -headed adj judiciose, ben equilibrate leveling (1. surveying; 2. making level) n nivellamento * n nivellamento * ~ , smoothing out (action of) n explanation lever n levator * v sublevar * v sublevar (con un levator) * ~ , crowbar, pry n vecte leverage (lever power) n potentia de ln levator * (pressure) n pression levier of taxes, assessor n taxator levitate v levitar levitation n levitation levogyrate, levogyre, levogyrous Chem adj levogyr levogyre, levogyrous, levogyrate Chem adj levogyr levogyrous, levogyrate, levogyre Chem adj levogyr levulose Chem n levulosa levy (tax) n contribution, imposto * (tax) n imposto, contribution * Mil n levata * n Mil] * ~ tithes on v decimar * v levar lewd adj impudic, lubric * adj lubric * adj lubric (lù-) * adj lubric, impudic * ~ , immodest adj impudic * ~ , unchaste adj inceste lexical adj lexical lexicographer n lexicographo * n lexicographo (-ò-) lexicographical adj lexicographic lexicography n lexicographia * n lexicographia (-ìa) lexicon n lexico * n lexico (lé-) li-, lio-, leio- (smooth) occurring in compounds] adj li- liabilitics Commer n passivo liability n obligation, responsabilitate * n responsabilitate, obligation liable adj responsabile, subjecte * adj subjecte, responsabile * ~ to be accused, blameworthy adj accusabile * ~ to sin, peccable adj peccabile * ~ to tax or duty adj taxabile liaison (1. liaison between man and woman; 2. Phonet]) n liaison F] * (1. liaison between man and woman; 2. Phonet]) n liaison * n liaison liar n mentitor libel (1. Law]; 2. lampoon, satire) n libello * n diffamation, libello * n libello, diffamation * v diffamar, libellar * v libellar * v libellar, diffamar libeler, libelist n libellista libelist, libeler n libellista libelous (-ellous) adj diffamatori liber, bast Bot n libro liberal (1. generous; 2. broadminded; 3. Pol]) adj liberal * ~ adj/n liberal * n liberal * ~ , openhanded adj large liberalism n liberalismo liberality (1. generosity; 2. broadmindedness) n liberalitate * n liberalitate * ~ , generosity n largessa liberalization n liberalisation liberalize (make liberal) v liberalisar liberally adv liberalmente liberate v liberar * ~ , free v liberar liberation n liberation liberator n liberator Liberia Geog n Liberia libertarian adj libertari * n libertario libertarianism n libertarismo liberticide (one who detroys liberty) n liberticida libertinage n libertinage * n libertinage (-aje) libertine (1. Rom. Hist] (son of a freedman; 2. freethinker; 3. licentious man) n libertino * adj libertin liberty (condition of being free, freedom) n libertate * n libertate libra n libra libral (1. pertaining to the pound; 2. pertaining to Libra) adj libral librarian n bibliothecario library (1. place where a collection of books is kept; 2. collection of books) n bibliotheca * n bibliotheca * n libreria * n libreria (-ìa) librettist n librettista libretto Mus n libretto * n libretto libriform (of the nature of liber) Bot] adj libriforme Libya Geog n Libya * n Libya libyan adj libyan * adj libyan * adj libyc * adj libyc (lì-) * n libyano * n libyano licence (1. permission, leave) n licentia license (exercise a trade or profession) n patente * (give licence to) v licentiar * n licentia, patente * n patente, licentia * v licentiar, patentar * v patentar * v patentar, licentiar licensee (with a licence) n concessionario * (with a patent) n patentato licentiate n licentiato licentiation, conferring the licentiate n licentiamento licentious adj lascivie * adj licentiose licentiousness adj lascivietate lichen (1. Bot]; 2. Pathol]) n lichen * n lichen lichenoid adj lichenoide lichenous adj lichenose licit, lawful adj licite * ~ , lawful adj licite (lì-) lick (as in to lick one's fingers) v leccar * v leccar * ~ , lap v lamber licking (action of) n leccamento licorice, glycyrrhiza (1. Bot]; 2. Pharm]) n liquiritia * ~ , glycyrrhiza n glycyrrhiza lictor Antiq n lictor lid n coperculo * ~ , cover n coperculo lie (be lying in a certain place) v jacer * (be lying somewhere) v cubar * (falsehood) n mendacio * (rest) v cubar, jacer * (rest) v jacer, cubar * (tell lies) v mentir * (untruth) n mendacio * (white ~) n mendacio officiose * ~ below (not to lie on top) v succubar * ~ hidden, be hidden v later * ~ or be situated around (a place) v circumjacer * ~ , falsehood n falsitate * ~ , falsehood n mentita * ~ , tell lies v mentir Liechtenstein Geog n Liechtenstein lied Mus n lied * Mus n lied G] lie-down v cubar se, reposar se * ~ -down v reposar se, cubar se lie-hidden v later lie-idle v esser disoccupate lienteric adj lienteric lientery Pathol n lienteria * Pathol n lienteria (-ìa) lie-still v restar tranquille lieu (in - of) adv in loco de * n loco lieutenant (- colonel) n locotenente colonello * (1. vicegerent; 2. Mil]) n locotenente * n locotenente life (come to ~) v revivescer * n vita lifebelt n cinctura de salvamento lifeboat n barca de salvemento lifeguard n guarda * n guarda del corpore lifeless adj exanime, sin vita * adj sin vita, exanime lifelike adj natural, vive * adj vive, natural lifeline n cablo de salvamento life-sized adj de talia natural lifetime (curso del) n vita lift (for goods) n montacargas * (for people) n ascensor, lift * (for people) n lift, ascensor * (help) n adjuta * (ride in car) n viage gratuite * ~ up v realtiar, sublevar * ~ up v sublevar, realtiar * ~ up, raise v realtiar * ~ up, raise v sublevar * v elevar, levar * v levar, elevar * ~ , elevator n ascensor * ~ , elevator n lift * ~ , elevator n lift A] * ~ , hoist (lifting apparatus) n montacargas * ~ , hoist (lifting apparatus) n montacargas (-càr-) * ~ , raise (up) v levar lifting up, raising (act of) n sublevamento * ~ , raising (up) (act of) n levamento ligament Anat n ligamento * n ligamento ligamentous adj ligamentose ligature (1. Surg]; 2. Print] (combination of two letters; 3. Mus] (tie, slur) n ligatura light (a-) v accender * (fire) n foco * (not dark) adj clar * (not heavy) adj legier, leve * (not heavy) adj leve, legier * (of little weight) adj legier * (of little weight) adj legier (-jér) * (of little weight) adj leve * n luce, lumine * n lumine * n lumine, luce * ~ open helmet n caschetto * ~ red wine (of Southern France) n claretto * ~ up v exclarar * ~ , kindle v accender * ~ , kindle v accender -cend-/-cens-] * ~ , photic adj photic * ~ , set alight v incender * ~ , set alight v incender -cend-/-cens-] light-colored, pale adj clarette lighten (brighten) v illuminar * (make less heavy) v alleviar * (remove weight) v alleviar * ~ , be lightening v fulgurar * ~ , fulgurate, flash v fulger lightener n alleviator lightening (brightening) n illumination * (making less heavy) n alleviation * (of weight) n alleviation lighter (barge) n gabarra * (device for lighting cigarettes, gas, candles) n accenditor * (for cigarettes) n accenditor * (not so dark) adj plus clar * (not so heavy) adj plus legier light-headed adj esturdite light-hearted adj allegre lighthouse n pharo * ~ , pharos n pharo lighting n accendimento, illumination * n illumination, accendimento * ~ up (act of) n exclaramento * ~ , kindling n accendimento lightness (state of being not heavy) n legieressa * (state of being not heavy) n legieressa (-jer-) * (state of being not heavy) n levitate lightning (flash of) n fulgure * n fulgure, fulmine * n fulmine, fulgure * ~ rod n parafulmine * ~ , fulgural adj fulgural * ~ , fulmineous adj fulminee * ~ , thunder bolt n fulmine lightning-rod n parafulmine lightning-rod-conductor n parafulmine lightswitch n Elec] light-up v exclarar, illuminar * ~ -up v illuminar, exclarar lightweight n peso legier light-year n anno de lumine ligneous, woody adj lignose lignicole, lignicolous adj lignicole lignicolous, lignicole adj lignicole lignification n lignification ligniform adj ligniforme lignify v lignificar lignin Chem n lignina lignite, brown coal Mineral n lignite Liguria n Liguria likable adj agradabile, sympathic * adj sympathic, agradabile * ~ , attractive adj sympathic like (be ~) v resimilar * (feel ~) v desirar * (love) v amar * (preference) n gusto, preferentia * (preference) n preferentia, gusto * adj resimilante, simile * adj simile, resimilante * ~ conj como * prep como * ~ this adv assi * ~ , equal adj compare * ~ , resembling adj affin * ~ , resembling, similar adj simile likeable, -kable adj agradabile, sympathic * ~ , -kable adj sympathic, agradabile likelihood n probabilitate, verisimilitude * n verisimilitude, probabilitate * ~ , probability, verisimilitude n verisimilitude likely adv probabile, verisimile * adv verisimile, probabile * ~ , probable, verisimilar adj verisimile * ~ , probable, verisimilar adj verosimilante liken, compare v assimilar likeness n resimilantia, similitude * n similitude, resimilantia * ~ , resemblance, similitude n similitude likening, comparison n assimilation likes and dislikes phr gustos e odios, preferentias e repugnantias * ~ and dislikes phr preferentias e repugnantias, gustos e odios likewise (1. in the same manner; 2. moreover, furthermore) adv item (ì-) * (1. in the same manner; 2. moreover, furthermore) adv item * adv anque, equalmente * adv equalmente, anque * adv mesmo * ~ , also adv equalmente * ~ , moreover, furthermore adv alsi * ~ , moreover, furthermore adv alsi (-ì) liking n inclination, sympath * n sympath, inclination * ~ , friendly feeling n sympathia * ~ , friendly feeling n sympathia (-ìa) lilac Bot n lilac * ~ adj/n lilac Liliaceae Bot n liliaceas liliaceous, lilylike adj liliacee lilly, lily n lilio lily n lilio * ~ , lilly n lilio lilylike, liliaceous adj liliacee limaciform, snail-shaped adj limaciforme limb (of animal or human body) n membro * n membro limbo n limbo lime (calcium oxide, chalk) n calce * (fruit of the lime) n lima * (tree) n tilia lime-juice n succo de lima limestone n calcario * ~ -stone n petra de calce liminal (pertaining to the threshold) adj liminar limit (boundary) n limite * v limitar, restringer limitable adj limitabile limitary (limiting) adj limitar limitation n limitation limitative adj limitative limited (restricted) adj limitate (pp of limitar) * adj limitate limited-company n societate anonyme limiting (limitary) adj limitar limitrophe adj limitrophe limp (floppy) adj flaccide * (pliable) adj flexibile * n claudication * v claudicar limpet (patella) n patella limpid adj limpide limpidity (limpidness) n limpiditate limpidness (limpidity) n limpiditate limping (act of) n claudication * (lame) adj claude linden blossom n tilia * n tilia line (1. cord, rope; 2. fish or fishing line; 3. linear mark, arrangement) n linea * (as in to line a coat) v foderar * (of clothes) n foderar * (stand in ~) v facer cauda * ~ up n alineamento * ~ up v alinear (se) * v linear lineage n lineage lineal (pertaining to lines) adj lineal lineament (as in the lineaments of a face) n lineamento linear adj linear linen (fabric) n tela de lino * (made with ~) adj tela de lino * (sheets) n pannos blanc * (tablecloth, table ~) n drappo del tabula, panno del tabula liner n nave de linea linger (delay, tarry) v morar * v tardar, morar lingerie n subvestimentos (feminin) lingering (slow) adj lente * (tardy, dilatory) adj morose lingual (involving the tongue) adj lingual linguist n linguista linguistic adj linguistic linguistics n linguistica liniment n linimento lining (act of) n foderatura * (as in the lining of a coat, of clothes) n fodero link (ring) n anello * (together, concatenate) v concatenar, incatenar, attaccar * n ligamine linoleum n linoleum linotype (linotyping) n linotypia * n linotypo linotyping (linotype) n linotypia linotypist n linotypista linseed n semines de lino linux (unix clone) n linux lion (leonine) adj leonin * n leon lioness n leonessa lion's den n leoniera lion's-den n leoniera lion's-share n parte del leon lip (cheek) n insolentia * (rim) n bordo * Anat n labio lip-balm n balsamo pro labios lip-read v leger sur le labios lip-stick n stilo de carmino liquefaction n liquefaction, liquidation liquefactive adj liquefactive liquefiable adj liquidabile, liquefactibile liquefier n liquidator liquefy (melt) v funder fund-/fus- * v liquidar, liquefacer -fac-/-fact- liqueur n liquor liquid (1. fluid; 2. Phonet]) adj liquide * (fluid) n liquido * Phonet n liquida * n liquor liquid-assets n activo liquide liquidate (1. Commer] (sell out) v liquidar liquidation n liquidation liquidator n liquidator liquidity n liquiditate liquidize v liquidar liquor (alcoholic drink) n liquor * ~ dealer n liquorista liquorice n liquiritia lira Monet n lira (pl lire) ¬I Lisbon Geog n Lisboa, Lisbona lisp (have a ~) v esser blese * n blesamento * v blesar list (enter in a list) v listar * (list of names, figures, words) n lista * Nav n inclinar se * Nav n lista * n lista * v listar * ~ , roll, register (of members) n matricula * ~ , selvage n lista listen to (1. to hearken to; 2. to mind, heed) v ascoltar * v ascoltar listener n ascoltator * ~ , auditor, hearer n auditor listening n ascoltamento * ~ place or post n ascolta * ~ , hearing n ascolta listless adj apathic, languide * adj languide, apathic list-server Comp n servitor de listas litany n litania * n litania (-ìa) liter (litre) n litro * n litro literal (1. as in literal notation of numbers; 2. as in literal translation) adj literal, litteral * (1. as in literal notation of numbers; 2. as in literal translation) adj litteral, literal * adj itteral, literal * adj literal,litteral literally adv litera per litera, literalmente * adv literalmente, litera per litera * adv littera per littera, litteralmente * adv litteralmente, littera per littera literary adj literari,litterari * adj litterari, literari literate adj literate, litterate * adj litterate, literate literature (literary productions collectively) n litteratura, literatura * n literatura, litteratura litharge Chem n lithargyro * Chem n lithargyro (-tàr-) lithe adj agile, flexibile * adj flexibile, agile lithic (1. of stone; 2. Med]) adj lithic lithium Chem n lithium * Chem n lithium (lìt-) litho-, lith- (stone) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n litho- lithograph n lithographia * n lithographia (-ìa) * v lithographiar lithographer n lithographo * n lithographo (-ò-) lithographic adj lithographic * ~ printing office n lithographia * ~ printing office n lithographia (-ìa) lithography n lithographia * n lithographia (-ìa) lithoid, stonelike adj lithoide lithosphere n lithosphera Lithuania Geog n Lithuania * n Lituania Lithuanian (1. inhabitant of Lithuania; 2. Lithuanian language) n lituano * adj lituan * n lithuanian litigant n litigante litigate (1. to be engaged in a lawsuit; 2. to dispute, contest) v litigar litigation n litigation litigious (1. quarrelsome; 2. disputable, debatable) adj litigiose Litorina Zool n litorina litre (liter) n litro litter (1. vehicle carried on men's shoulders or by animals; 2. stretcher; 3. straw, hay used as bedding for animals) n lectiera * (as in the litter of a sow) n portata * (of animals) n portata, ventrata * (of animals) n ventrata, portata * (of puppies) n ventrata * (rubbish) n immunditias * (stretcher) n lectiera * v lassar in disordine litter-bin n receptaculo de immunditias little (a small degree) adv pauco * (not much) adj pauc * (not much) adj poc * adj parve, pauc * adj pauc, parve * adv pauco * ~ boat n navetta * ~ by little, a little at a time, gradually, by degrees adv paulatim * ~ by little, a little at a time, gradually, by degrees adv paulatim (-là-) * ~ curl (little curled lock of hair) n bucletta * ~ joke or jest n joculo * ~ , small adj parve little-by-little adv pauco a pauco little-finger n digito auricular littleness, smallness n parvitate littoral litoral, coast adj litoral liturgical, liturgic adj liturgic liturgist (authority on liturgies) n liturgista liturgy Eccl n liturgia * Eccl n liturgia (-ìa) * n liturgia live adj vive * adv al vivo * ~ coals n brasa * ~ in, inhabit v habitar * ~ together v conviver * v habitar * v viver * ~ , living, alive adj vive * ~ , reside v demorar livelihood n medios de subsistentia, vita * n vita, medios de subsistentia lively adj vive * adv animate, galliarde, plen de vita * adv galliarde, plen de vita, animate * adv plen de vita, animate, galliarde * ~ , animated adj animate pp of animar live-on v nutrir se de liver Anat n ficato * Anat n ficato (fì-) * Anat n hepate * Anat n hepate (hé-) * n ficato, hepate * n hepate, ficato livery (uniform worn by the servants of a household) n livrea * (uniform worn by the servants of a household) n livrea (-éa) * n livrea livestock n bestial * ~ , cattle n bestial live-together v cohabitar livid (1. having a dull-bluish color; 2. black-and-blue) adj livide * adj livide lividity, lividness n lividitate lividness n livor * ~ , lividity n lividitate living (earn one's ~) v ganiar su vita * (the ~) n le vivos * adj vive, vivente * adj vivente, vive * ~ in a village adj villan * n modo de viver, vita * n vita, modo de viver * ~ , alive adj vivente * ~ , alive, live adj vive living-room n salon Livonia n Livonia Livonian adj livonie * n livonio livor Pathol n livor lizard n lacerta * ~ of the genus Draco Zool n dracon lo!, see!, behold! adv ecce load n carga, fardello, onere * n fardello, onere, carga * n onere, carga, fardello * v cargar, onerar * v onerar, cargar * ~ , also: cargo n cargamento * ~ , burden n fardello * ~ , burden n onere * ~ , charge (as in to load or charge a gun) v cargar * ~ , lade v cargar * ~ , to burden with v onerar loading (1. lading; 2. as in loading of a gun) n cargamento loaf n pan * v flanar * ~ , stroll v flanar loan n presto * v prestar loathe v detestar, execrar * v execrar, detestar loathing n detestation, repugnantia * n repugnantia, detestation loathsome adj repugnante lobate, lobed adj lobate lobby (in house) n hall, vestibulo * (in house) n vestibulo, hall * n Pol] * n Theat] * v exercer pression, sollicitar votos * v sollicitar votos, exercer pression * ~ , lounge Theat n foyer * ~ , lounge Theat n foyer F] lobe n lobo lobed, lobate adj lobate lobster n homaro * n homaro (hò-) lobular adj lobular lobulate adj lobulate lobule n lobulo local adj local * n pub, taverna * n taverna, pub locality n localitate * ~ , spot n localitate localization n localisation localize v localisar locally adv localmente locate v locar, situar * v situar, locar * ~ , place, set (in a particular place) v locar located (be ~) v situate location (act of locating or placing) n location * n location, situation * n situation, location * ~ , site n implaciamento locative Gram adj locative * Gram n locativo loch n laco lock (fasten with a lock) v serrar * (of a canal, river) n esclusa * (of a door) n serratura * (of canal) n esclusa * (of door) n serratura * ~ away, lock up (something) v serrar * ~ up, lock away (something) v serrar * v serrar locker n armario locket n medalion lock-in v includer sub clave locking (of a door) n serramento lockjaw, trismus n trismo lock-out (labor) n lock-out * n lock-out * n lock-out A] * ~ -out v excluder sub clave locks, curl in ringlets (cause to) v anellar lock-up v serrar. incoffrar locomobile (moveable steam engine) n locomobile * adj locomobile locomotion n locomotion locomotive adj locomotive * n locomotiva locomotivity n locomobilitate locomotor adj locomotor locust n locusta locution n locution lode, vein and Mining n filon lodge (1. meeting place of a branch of the Masonic order; 2. branch of the Masonic order) n logia * (1. meeting place of a branch of the Masonic order; 2. branch of the Masonic order) n logia (loja) * (an appeal) v presentar * (live) v albergar, allogiar * (live) v allogiar, albergar * (of money) v deponer * n logia * ~ , shelter v albergar lodger n locatario, pensionario * n pensionario, locatario lodging n albergo, allogiamento * n allogiamento, albergo * ~ , shelter n albergo lodging-house n domo mobilate lodgings n camera mobilate loft (attic) n mansarda * (for grain) n granario * (for pigeons) n columbiera lofty, elevated, sublime adj excelse * ~ , high adj elevate * ~ , high adj elevate (pp of elevar) * ~ , high adj eminente log (of wood) n bloco * n Naut] * v notar in le registro, registrar * v registrar, notar in le registro logarithm n logarithmo logarithmic adj logarithmic loge, box Theat n loge * ~ , box Theat n loge F] loggia Arch n loggia * Arch n loggia I] * ~ : Arch n logia * ~ : Arch n logia (loja) logic n logica logical adj logic logically adv logicamente logician n logico logomach, logomachist n logomacho * ~ , logomachist n logomacho (-gò-) logomachic adj logomache * adj logomache (-gò-) * adj logomachic logomachist, logomach n logomacho * ~ , logomach n logomacho (-gò-) logomachy n logomachia * n logomachia (-ìa) logos n logos * n logos * n logos Gr] * n logos Gr] loin (-s) n renes * n llmbo * n lumbo loiter v flanar London Geog n London * n London * n London A] * ~ , of London adj londonese loneliness n solitude * ~ , solitude n solitate lonely adj solitari * ~ , solitary, isolated adj isolate * ~ , solitary, isolated adj isolate (pp of isolar) long (- for) v desirar ardentemente * (a - time ago) adv ante multe tempore * (all day ~) adv tote le jorno * (as - as, while) adv durante que * (before ~) adv in pauc * (for a - time) adv longemente * (goodbye, so ~) adv a revider * (in the - run) adv al longe * (of space, how ~) adv de qual longitude * (of space, so ~) adv de tante longitude * (of the same length) adv tanto longe como * (of time, how ~) adv quante tempore * (of time, so ~) adv tante tempore * (one meter ~) adv un metro de longitude * adj longe * adv longemente * ~ ago adv pridem * ~ ago adv pridem (prì-) * ~ staff, pole n pertica * ~ staff, pole n pertica (pér-) * ~ , for a long time adv longemente long-ago adv il ha multe tempore, longe al retro, pridem * ~ -ago adv longe al retro, pridem, il ha multe tempore * ~ -ago adv pridem, il ha multe tempore, longe al retro longanimity, long-suffering, forbearance n longanimitate longanimous, long-suffering, forbearing adj longanime * ~ , long-suffering, forbearing adj longanime (-gà-) long-distance-call n appello telephonic interurban longe (long rope used to guide a horse in training) Man] n longa longer adj plus longe longevity n longevitate longevous, long-lived adj longeve long-for v desirar ardentemente longing n desiro ardente, invidia * n invidia, desiro ardente longingly adv con invidia longitude n longitude longitudinal adj longitudinal long-legged, macroscelous adj macroscele long-leggedness, macroscelia n macroscelia * ~ -leggedness, macroscelia n macroscelia (-ìa) long-lived, longevous adj longeve long-playing adj a longe duration long-range adj a longe termino long-sighted adj/n presbyopic, presbyte * ~ -sighted adj/n presbyte, presbyopic * ~ -sighted, presbyopic, farsighted Med adj presbyte * ~ -sighted, presbyopic, farsighted Med adj presbyte (préz-) long-standing adj ancian long-suffering, forbearance, longanimity n longanimitate * ~ -suffering, forbearing, longanimous adj longanime * ~ -suffering, forbearing, longanimous adj longanime (-gà-) long-waves n undas longe long-winded adj interminabile, prolixe * ~ -winded adj prolixe, interminabile * ~ -winded, prolix adj prolixe loo n lavatorio, w.c/le vese * n w.c/le vese, lavatorio look (air) n aere, aspecto * (air) n aspecto, aere * (direct the gaze) v reguardar * (glance) n mirar, reguardo * (glance) n reguardo, mirar * (seem) v haber le aere, parer * (seem) v parer, haber le aere * ~ after, take care of v respicer * ~ after, take care of v respicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ at (searchingly) v mirar * ~ at v reguardar * ~ at v spectar * ~ at, examine v perspicer * ~ at, examine v perspicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ back v respicer * ~ back v respicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ for, search for, seek v cercar * ~ for, seek, search (diligently) v perquirer * ~ for, seek, search (diligently) v perquirer -quir-/-quisit-] * ~ for, seek, search v querer * ~ for, seek, search v querer quer-/quest-;-quir-/-quest-/-quisit-] * ~ forward, to look ahead v prospicer * ~ forward, to look ahead v prospicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ over, examine cursorily v percurrer * ~ over, examine cursorily v percurrer -curr-/-curs-] * ~ through v perspicer * ~ through v perspicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ , glance n reguardo look-after (keep) v coler * ~ -after (nurse) v curar * ~ -after (watch) v vigilar super look-ahead v prospicer look-at v reguardar considerar look-away v deviar le oculos look-back v respicer look-down v abassar le oculos look-down-on v depreciar, disdignar * ~ -down-on v disdignar, depreciar look-for v cercar, querer * ~ -for v querer, cercar look-forward-to v expectar con placer/impatientia look-here interj eho!, reguarda hic! * ~ -here interj reguarda hic!, eho! look-into v examinar, investigar * ~ -into v investigar, examinar look-on-to v dar super look-out interj attention! * ~ -out n surveliantia, vigilia * ~ -out n vigilia, surveliantia * ~ -out v guardar se, vigilar * ~ -out v vigilar, guardar se look-out-for v guardar se de look-sad v haber le aere triste look-up (in a book) v cercar * ~ -up (raise the eyes) v levar le oculos * ~ -up (succeed) v ir ben look-upon v reguardar look-upon-oneself v creder se loom n telario * v surger loop n anello, bucla, curva, nodo * n bucla, curva, nodo, anello * n curva, nodo, anello, bucla * n nodo, anello, bucla, curva * v anellar, buclar, curvar * v buclar, curvar, anellar * v curvar, anellar, buclar looped adj ansate * ~ , ansate adj ansate loophole n escappatoria, lacuna * n lacuna, escappatoria loose (free) adj libere * (immoral) adj immoral * (lax) adj laxe * (not tight, taut, firm) adj laxe * v laxar, liberar distaccar * v liberar distaccar, laxar loosen (make looser) v relaxar * ~ or slacken (cause to) v disserrar * v disserrar, laxar, distaccar * v distaccar, disserrar, laxar * v laxar, distaccar, disserrar * ~ , slacken (something) v laxar loosing, able to loosen adj lytic * ~ , dissolving (act of) n lyse loot n piliage, spolias * n spolias, piliage * v piliar, spoliar * v spoliar, piliar looter n piliator, spoliator * n spoliator, piliator * ~ , spoliator n spoliator looting n piliage, spoliamento * n spoliamento, piliage * ~ , spoliation n spoliation lop off, cut off v defalcar * ~ off, truncate v truncar * v putar, taliar * v taliar, putar * ~ , trim, prune (trees or vines) v putar lop-sided adj disequilibrate, disproportionate * ~ -sided adj disproportionate, disequilibrate loquacious adj loquace loquacity n loquacitate lord (god) n senior * (master) n domino, senior * (master) n senior, domino * (member of the House of Lords) n Lord * (member of the House of Lords) n Lord A] * (of a manor) n castellano * (title) n lord * adj senior lordly (haughty) adj arrogante * ~ adj/adv nobile, senioral * ~ adj/adv senioral, nobile lordship (dominion) n dominio * (title) n senioritate * n senioria * n senioria (-ìa) lord's-prayer n le patre nostre lorgnette n lorgnette * n lorgnette F] lorry (truck) n camion lorry-driver (truck driver) n camionero, camionista * ~ -driver (truck driver) n camionista, camionero losable adj perdibile lose (of watch) Rr] retardar * ~ sight of v perder de vista de * v Gen] * v perder lose-one's-head v perder le bussola lose-one's-way v disviar se, perder se * ~ -one's-way v perder se, disviar se loser (poor - !) interj mal jocate * n perdente, perditor * n perditor, perdente loss (be at a ~) v non saper que facer * (harm) n damno * (the thing lost) n cosa perdite * n perdita * ~ of memory, amnesia n amnesia * ~ of memory, amnesia n amnesia (-ìa) lost (the thing ~) n cosa perdite * adj perdite * ~ and found (left luggage office) phr perdite e trovate * ~ soul, reprobate Theol n reprobato lot (a - of) adj multe * (a ~) adv multo * (at auction) n lot * (draw -s) v facer lotteria * (everything, the - of it) n toto * (fate) n destino, sorte * (fate) n sorte, destino * (of land) n parcella * (share, portion, allotment) n lot * ~ , destiny n sorte * ~ , parcel Commer n partita lotion Pharm n lotion * n lotion lotophagous, lotuseating adj lotophage * ~ , lotuseating adj lotophage (-tò-) lottery n lotteria * n lotteria I] lottery-ticket n billet de lotteria lotto n lotto * n lotto I] lotus (1. Gr. Legend]; 2. Bot] (African water lily) n loto * n loto lotus-eater n lotophago * ~ -eater n lotophago (-tò-) lotuseating, lotophagous adj lotophage * ~ , lotophagous adj lotophage (-tò-) loud (noisy) adj ruitose * (of colours) adj clamante * adj alte * adj alte, forte * adj forte, alte * adv in alte voce loudly adv in alte voce loudness (din) n ruito * (pitch) n fortia loudspeaker n altoparlator * ~ -speaker n alto-parlator Louisiana n Louisiana lounge (of house) n salon * Theat foyer * v flanar, reclin. * v reclin., flanar * ~ , lobby Theat n foyer * ~ , lobby Theat n foyer F] louse n pediculo * n pediculo (-ì-) lousy adj Fig] * adj pedicular * ~ , pedicular adj pedicular * ~ , pediculous adj pediculose lovable adj amabile, sympathic * adj sympathic, amabile * ~ , amiable adj amabile lovage Bot n levistico * Bot n levistico (-vìs-) * Bot n ligustico love (fall in - with) v inamorar se de * (in ~) adj inamorate * (passionate affection) n amor * (sport) n zero * ~ affair, flirtation n amoretto * n affection, amor * n amor, affection * ~ of harmony, love of music n philharmonia * ~ of harmony, love of music n philharmonia (-ìa) * ~ of music, love of harmony n philharmonia * ~ of music, love of harmony n philharmonia (-ìa) * v adorar, amar * v amar * v amar, adorar love-affair n amoretto loveless adj sin amor loveliness n beltate lovely adj belle lover (one who has a strong liking for something) v amator * adj amante * ~ of the arts, amateur, dilettante n dilettante * ~ of the arts, amateur, dilettante n dilettante I] * ~ , paramour n amante lovesick adj ferite de amor, inamorate * adj inamorate, ferite de amor loving, affectionate adj affectuose low (1. in a low position; 2. softly) adv basso * (1. not high; 2. base, mean) adj basse * (depressed) adj abattite * (in a - voice) phr in voce basse * (of position) adj basse * (vulgar) adj vulgar * adv basso * v mugir * ~ , moo v mugir lowbrow adj inculte Low-Countries Geog n Holland, Nederland * ~ -Countries Geog n Nederland, Holland * ~ -Countries Geog n Paises Basse lower (frown) v arrugar le fronte * (make low) v abassar, bassar, reducer * (make low) v bassar, reducer, abassar * (make low) v reducer, abassar, bassar * (make lower) v bassar * adj inferior * adj inferior, plus basse * adj plus basse, inferior * ~ part, bottom (of a thing) n basso * v abassar lower-case adj/n minuscule lower-classes n classes inferior lowering (decrease) n diminution * (dropping) adj abassante * (dropping) n abassamento * (threatening) adj menaciante * n abassamento low-grade adj de gualitate inferior lowland n terra basse lowly adj humile, modeste * adj modeste, humile low-lying adj situate in basso low-pitched adj grave low-tide n marea basse loyal adj fidel, loyal * adj loyal * adj loyal, fidel loyalist n loyalista loyally adv fidelmente loyalty n fidelitate, loyalitate * n loyalitate * n loyalitate, fidelitate lozenge n pastilla lubricant adj lubricative * n lubricante * n lubricante, lubrificante * n lubrificante * n lubrificante, lubricante lubricate v lubricar * v lubricar, lubrificar * v lubrificar * v lubrificar, lubricar lubricating oil n oleo lubrificante lubrication n lubrification * n lubrification, oleage * n oleage, lubrification * ~ , oiling n oleage * ~ , oiling n oleage (-aje) lubricative adj lubricative lubricator (one who or that which lubricates) n lubricaior lubricity (1. slipperiness; 2. lewdness) n lubricitate lubricous, slippery adj lubric * ~ , slippery adj lubric (lù-) lucency n lucentia lucerne, alfalfa Bot n lucerna lucid adj lucide * ~ , clear adj lucide lucidity n luciditate lucifer, match n flammifero * ~ , match n flammifero (-ì-) luck (good fortune) n bon fortuna * n hasardo * n sorte * ~ , chance n sorte luckless adj infortunate lucky adj fortunate lucrative adj lucrative * ~ , profitable adj lucrose lucre, profit, gain n lucro ludicrous adj absurde, risibile * adj risibile, absurde lug n Mech] * v tirar, trainar * v trainar, tirar luggage n bagage * ~ , baggage n bagage * ~ , baggage n bagage (-aje) lugubrious, mournful adj lugubre * ~ , mournful adj lugubre (lù-) Luke n Luca lukewarm (be ~) v teper * adj tepide * ~ , tepid adj tepide lukewarmness n tepor lull n de silentio, momento de calma * n momento de calma, de silentio * vi calmar se, diminuer * vi diminuer, calmar se * vt calmar, sopir * vt sopir, calmar lullaby n canto de cuna lumbago n lumbagine lumbar Anat adj lumbar lumber (furniture) n mobiles vetule * (wood) n ligno * vi avanciar a passos pesante * vt incombrar, obstruer * vt obstruer, incombrar lumber-jack n abattitor de arbores lumbrical adj lumbrical lumen (unit of luminous flux) n lumen luminary n luminar luminesce v luminescer luminescence n luminescentia luminescent adj luminescente luminosity n luminositate luminous adj luminose luminousness, brightness n nitiditate lump (block) n massa * (earth, etc) n grumo * (have a - in one's throat) v haber un nodo in le gurgite * (he can - it) phr que ille se arrangia sol * n grumo * v massar lump-sum n summa global lump-together v reunir insimul lumpy (of earth) adj grumose * (with bumps) adj coperite de protuberantias * adj grumose lunacy n alienation mental, dementia, follia * n dementia, follia, alienation mental * n follia, alienation mental, dementia lunar adj lunar * ~ , moon adj lunar lunate, lunated adj lunate lunated, lunate adj lunate lunatic adj alienate, lunatic * adj lunatic * adj lunatic, alienate * n alienato lunation Astron n lunation lunch n lunch * n lunch A] * n lunch, prandio * n prandio, lunch * v lunchar * v lunchar (-tch-) * v lunchar, prander * v prander, lunchar * ~ , dine, have lunch, have dinner (take the midday meal) v prander * ~ , dinner (midday meal) n prandio lunch-hour n hora de prandio lune Geom n fuso lunette (1. Arch]; 2. Fortif]; 3. Eccl]; 4. hole in a guillotine for the victim's neck; 5. watch crystal flattened in the center) n lunetta lung n pulmon lunulate, lunulated adj lunulate lunulated, lunulate adj lunulate lunule n lunula lupine Bot n lupino * ~ , wolfish adj lupin lupulin n lupulino lupuline, lupulinous adj lupulin lupulinous, lupuline adj lupulin lupus Pathoh n lupus * Pathoh n lupus L] lurch (leave in the ~) v in embarasso, lassar in difficultate * (leave in the ~) v lassar in difficultate, in embarasso * n movimento subite * v mover se subito lure (bait) n esca * n Fig] * v seducer Lusitania n Lusitania Lusitanian adj lusitan * n lusitano luster (1. sheen, gloss; 2. chandelier) n lustro * ~ , gloss n politura * ~ , lustrine n lustrina lustering, glossing (act of) n lustrage * ~ , glossing (act of) n lustrage (-aje) lustful, wanton adj luxuriose lustral adj lustral lustrate, purify v lustrar lustration n lustration lustrine, luster n lustrina lustring n lustrina lustrous, satiny adj satinate * ~ , satiny adj satinate (pp of satinar) * ~ , shining adj lustrose lustrum (1. Rom. Antiq] (lustration, ceremonial purification; 2. period of five years) n lustro lute Mus n lut * n cithara, lut, lyra * n lut, lyra, cithara * n lyra, cithara, lut * ~ player, lutist n lutista luteinizing-hormone n hormone-luteinisante lutetium (Lu) n lutetio, lutetium * (Lu) n lutetium, lutetio Lutheran adj lutheran * adj lutheric * adj Relig] * n lutherano * n lutherano lutheranism n lutheranismo lutist, lute player n lutista lux (unit of illumination) n lux luxate (dislocate) v luxar * ~ , dislocate v luxar luxation, dislocation n luxation Luxembourg Geog n Luxemburg luxuriance (1. rankness; 2. lust, lustfulness) n luxuria * n luxuria luxuriant ((rank) wanton, licentious) adj luxuriante * ((rank) wanton, licentious) adj luxuriante (ppr of luxuriar) * adj luxuriante * ~ , rank adj luxuriose luxuriate (1. to grow rank; 2. to be wanton) v luxuriar * v luxuriar luxurious (characteristic of, or characterized by, luxury) adj luxose * adj luxuose, luxuriose * adj luxuriose, luxuose luxuriousness n luxo luxury n luxo * n luxo, luxuria * n luxuria, luxo LXX (Septuagint) n le Traduction del Septuaginta lycanthropic adj lycanthropic lycanthropo (1. one affected with lycanthropy; 2. werewolf) n lycanthropo lycanthropy (1. Pathol]; 2. Folklore]) n lycanthropia * (1. Pathol]; 2. Folklore]) n lycanthropia (-ìa) * (werewolf syndrome) n lycanthropia lycee (Fr) n lyceo lyceum n lyceo lyco-, lyc- (wolf) occurring in compounds] n lyco- lycopod, Lycopodium Bot n lycopodio lycopodium (- powder) n pulvere de lycopodio * ~ , lycopod Bot n lycopodio Lydia Bib n Lydia lying across or athwart, transverse adj transverse * ~ place n repositorio lymph Physiol n lympha * n lympha lymphatic (1. carrying lymph; 2. as in lymphatic temperament) adj lymphatic lymphatism (1. lymphatic temperament; 2. Pathol]) n lymphatismo lymphocyte Anat n lymphocyto * Anat n lymphocyto (-ò-) lymphoma Pathol n lymphoma * Pathol n lymphoma -ma/-mat-] lymphomatosis Pathol n lymphomatosis * Pathol n lymphomatosis (-òsis) lynch v lynchar * v lynchar (-tch-) lyncher n lynchator * n lynchator (-tch-) lynching (act of) n lynchamento * (act of) n lynchamento (-tch-) * n lynchamento lynx n lynce lyophilize (freezedry) v lyophilisar lyre (1. Mus]; 2. Astron]) n lyra * n lyra lyrebird n lyra lyric adj lyric * ~ poet n lyrico * ~ poetry n lyrica lyrical adj lyric lyricism n lyrismo lyric-poet n lyrico lyrics n parolas del canto lysergic-acid n acido lysergic lysis (1. Med]; 2. Biochem]) n lyse * (disolution) n lysis * Chem n lysis lytic (pertaining to lysis or a lysin) adj lytic * Chem adj lytic